Agent Harry
by hpworld47
Summary: PAUSED... just need some time... sorry... see the profile
1. Order of Legend

Disclaimer:: I don't own any of Harry Potter series or characters. I am just enjoying with them.

**Chapter 1 **

**Order of Legend  
**  
It was dark in this part of town not even sign of stars can be seen. In a particular house, there could be heard sound of cry. A small boy probably two years old with black hair and unusual scar of lightening bolt shape on his forehead in a small dark room was crying. Suddenly there could be heard thunders of step coming toward his direction. "I want him stop crying. He is making me frustrated on this wonderful evening." said a very stout man taking little Harry to a cupboard under the stairs and locking him in it.

His uncle, Vernon Dursley happy with himself gone to his sister, who was as fat as him frowning "Why did you ever take him into your house."

His Uncle and his sister were having dinner. "Petuna, you know I am watching it, change it back" asked his wife, who was singing a song to a boy in her arms, who was fat for his age.

"I don't even have remote" said his wife.

Suddenly they could hear a small laugh and they all turned to the source and found Harry. He was having his arms raised and suddenly they could see change of channel. All that were present except the boy in his mothers arm who was taking a lot of food into his mouth at once, were watching between television and Harry who was continuing changing channels with his arms raised.

"You will do no such thing in my house" yelled his Uncle at Harry. He carried Harry back into the cupboard and made sure he locked it without making any mistake.

"I told you Petuna, I will not have this boy in my house. But you have to convince me to have him here promising he is not like his worthless, good for nothing parents" said his uncle to his wife in an angry voice walking back and forth in the room.

All of the sudden there was a thunder sounds and the house was shaking. They turned and saw Harry there with his eyes glowing. They heard him say "mama dada gooood". His Uncle and Aunts tried to get out of house with no avail as all the doors closed on their own accord. There could be heard panic sounds of all the people from outside. His Aunt Marge, sister of Vernon Dursley was muttering "Is He doing all that" and could be seen fear in her eyes.

His Uncle who was trying to advance towards Harry with angerness in his eyes found suddenly he was small and different. He examined his body and let out a cry but a small purr could be heard. His Aunts let out a shriek. A dog which was brought by Aunt Marge was chasing the little cat Vernon. His Aunt Marge also found herself change to a rat, a fat rat. Even his cousin Dudley was having fun with rat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly, the doors burst open with a force that it fell to the ground with a thud. In came a old man, a sudden look of relief and surprise on his face. And came some people with some small wood stick in their hands as if they are swords.

A person came in and said "Sir, everyone is in the neighborhood is oblivated and told them it was only a small earthquake and its safe now"

"Thank you Dan..."

Suddenly they saw the boy in the room making some movements with his wrist and saw a ice cream was coming his way from the television. All the people in the room that saw this were stunned not only due to the advanced magic boy was doing but also because he is doing wandless. They only saw one person doing this type of magic and he was standing beside them, the old man, Merlin.

Dudley who saw ice cream coming stopped playing with his aunt... rat Marge throwing her aside and was advancing towards it.

"You two take both of them and transfigure them back to normal" pointing to two people beside him "and rest of you see to it that everything is back to normal and leave before the news spreads and ministry comes to investigate"

Everyone in the room dispersed following the orders given to them.

After the explanation given by Mrs.Dursley and telling her everything would be normal in a couple of days, the old man got up.

"He is a very special boy, very special" muttered the old man to himself before disappearing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merlin, the head of 'Order of Legend', an organization to maintain peace and prosperity in the whole world, wizarding and muggle alike. Wizarding world was unknown by muggle world. This organization was unknown even in the wizarding world. It is a secret organization known only to members of it and maintaining it like that almost from the beginning of wizarding world. Its main office was in London and has branches spread almost every part of the world. There is no country, no area, no office that is not checked by this organization. It almost controls everything in the world. Even in the ministry of magic, unknown to them, there are members of this organization. They have every technology, monitors, special weapons ranging from swords to advanced guns,special cameras over the places to keep an eye, detectors for magic, fight and everything.

He, Merlin who is considered to be the most powerful wizard ever, sat in a chair thinking of the recent events. Even though he is powerful, he was not able to stop the events that happened in the past twenty years. He almost failed and thought of giving up his position as director, but the problem was solved by a child, one year old child. He tried so many things to catch this Voldermort but never succeeded in doing so. He lost so many of his members in this battle. These twenty years were like hell to wizarding world who were afraid of You-Know-Who who was attacking them with his deatheaters and muggle world with mysterious deaths. But at last he was stopped by a child, now-a-days they call him Boy-Who-Lived only person to have survived killing curse. He is none other than the boy who he has met a week ago doing almost impossible in eyes of normal wizards. After all he is his heir.

He searched for the boy after that event on halloween, but the boy was taken away to a place he did not know till a week ago. That Dumbledore had taken him away. Dumbledore was once an agent in this organization but seeing the power Merlin holds thought of overtaking him, but he failed. Merlin has given him so many opportunities but he misused them. So, he was removed from the organization and oblivated him of the memories related to the organization. But the greed for power has not gone from him totally. He still is trying to manipulate many things, like things about Harry bringing him to Dursleys but he will not let that happen again.

The door was opened and in came a man "Sir, at last Mr.Dursley and his sister are transfigured back to normal and oblivated them, though they are acting a bit like animals they were before. That kid has put a very powerful spell on them." said Dan

"I was thinking of taking him into training"

"But don't you think he is too young now"

"... at his fifth year"

"He would be the youngest person to get into this organization at so early age"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN:: Well, this is my first story ever. Normally, I don't care for reviews but I want to know how is this story and if there are any suggestions that you would like to mention.

I had this chapter written several months ago, but now that I posted this I will work on next chapter.

As to how I got this idea, it was a challange in Portkey.


	2. Recruit

**Disclaimer::** Things did not change much. So, I still don't own anything related to Harry Potter.

**Chapter 2  
**  
_After three years  
_  
"POTTER, Get up this instant and make us breakfast"

A small boy aging around 5 years came out of a small room, came to a kitchen and started doing breakfast.

"Today is your first day at school, don't do anything rubbish and make them call us. IF I GET A COMPLAINT LIKE PREVIOUS YEAR, THEN YOU ARE IN FOR A BIG TROUBLE." said a voice behind news paper

"Yes Uncle Vernon"

After some time came a thunder of steps and the kitchen door flew open and in came a boy almost age of Harry, fat to his age.

"Ah, my Dudekins woke up early this morning. Ready to go to school." said his mother

"But I don't want to go ... "  
There was chuckle from Harry

"Shut up Potter" then turned to his son and said "You will make new friends and I'll get you new gifts"

After some time they were all in the car taking Harry and Dudley to their school

"No funny business boy or else there will be no food for you for a week" said his uncle while his mother was coddling his son after convincing him for school.

Harry always gets these type of warnings from his relatives. Its not like he has anything to do with so called 'funny business'. Its like things just happen around him. What could he do if his hair decided to grow overnight after his aunt decided to make him 'bald Harry' or it is not his fault that his relatives starve him so much that he was blown away by wind when his cousin and his gang decided to play 'catch and beat Harry'. He always received punishment for things which are not in his hand. And because of his cousin he don't have any friends at school.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucky for him, his cousin and he were in separate classrooms.  
He was in class with teacher telling history about Hitler or something like that.

Most of the class was sleeping behind the back of their friends and even Harry being in first bench trying desperately not to sleep.

"Harry Potter, come to my office immediately" said the headmaster beside him. Everybody was looking at headmaster wondering when he came into class and some were sighing in relief that he did not see them sleeping.

Harry with frightened look on his face followed headmaster into his office and saw an old man but quite fit.

"Ah, Good Morning Mr.Potter" said the old man

"mmm... Good Morning sir"

"Ah... don't worry about class you are not in trouble. Even I used to have trouble listening to those history classes" said headmaster with a laugh.

Then turned to old man and said "I'll give you some time alone"  
Harry looked confused as his headmaster left them.

"Don't worry Harry ... you are quite safe. I just wanted to talk to you a bit and offer something"

"Don't take me wrong, but Who are you and what do you want to talk with me"

"Ah, very eager I see, just like your mother and you also got her eyes. Take a seat" said the old man

"You know my ... mother" said Harry

"ya, I know her very well as well your father. Both of them were my students, my favorites to tell you frankly.

"By the way my name is Merlin.

"You are a wizard Harry"

"Excuse me?" said Harry unsure of what he heard.

"What you heard is right. You are a wizard,just like your father and mother. A wizard is a person who can do things magically to define briefly"

"There is magic in this world?" asked Harry looking him as if he is making a fool of him

"I think a demonstration is required, lets see mmm..." said taking some stick in his hand and moved it as if he is sweeping and pointed it to the chair and surprisingly it started moving up.

Harry couldn't help but open his mouth in surprise.

"You could also do these things with little practice. We live in secrecy around the world from these muggles ... I mean non-magical people"

Harry shook himself as if he came to his sense

"So, you mean I can do these things. Oh, I want to learn. Will you be teaching me. You said you know my parents, can you tell me how they were? I always thought about flying things, unusual things but my uncle used strike it off. So this is real..."

"HARRY, calm down. You will learn everything in coming time. I am not leaving. OK" said Merlin

"I will take you tomorrow to a place when you come here. Don't tell anyone about this, got it?" seeing Harry nod he continued "OK then, I will meet you tomorrow. Good day Harry"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry did not sleep that night, he was so excited about everything. Even his uncle got suspicious that he is up to something, but didn't push it on.

He replayed the total events that happened.

Finally, he slept sometime around midnight

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come in, Mr.Potter" said his headmaster

"Ready to go Harry." said Merlin

Seeing him nod and bit nervous, Merlin took a dirty newspaper from his pocket. "Touch this Harry"

Harry was looking him like he has gone mad, but touched it never the less and felt a sensation like he has never felt. He felt like he was being thrown by navel. As soon as he felt it, it finished but felt a pain on his head. He has fallen on his head, but soon forgot about it when he looked at his surrounding. He was in a new place and this looked like a place he has seen in some detective movies in Dursley's home, but also with some of things he cant explain, maybe its because of magic he thought.

"You see, this is a secret place even to the wizarding world. No one knows about this except the members those work here. We check and see to it that we maintain the peace around the world."

"Then why did you came for me?" asked Harry afraid that this whole thing is a mistake and he will be taken back

"Well you see here we recruit members those who we think are capable enough of doing this job. We actually used to take members around age of 17 or so, but recent events in past 20 years, the evil which threatened the world made us take members who are younger, smart, capable and based on lot of characters. You have all these characteristics." said Merlin

"You sure you didn't make any mistake in checking me" asked Harry a bit enthusiastic and a bit nervous about this whole thing

Merlin gave a small laugh. "Yes absolutely and you would be the youngest member ever to be taken in" and continued with a serious expression "Hope you consider it seriously."

Harry nodded in response. "Very Good, now i'll take you to get somethings you'll be needing through your training." said Merlin

"Here we change our appearance and name when we are here. So, I will change you a bit before we move on and what name do you want to address yourselves among your peers" waving his hand over Harry. He could see his once black hair change brown on his body. He still cant help but be surprised at display of magic.

"How about James. It is my middle name and also mostly used. So, no one will recognize" said Harry coming out of stupor

"Good"

"What about school and Dursleys" asked Harry

"You will be coming here only thrice a week, so as not to make any one suspicious at school. You will come to the headmaster and he will handover portkey to you till you are capable of coming on your own. That is other business. Now for shopping, there is a place in here where everything is available. Come On."

They made their way to a wall and Merlin took his wooden stick and kept it in the place provided for a moment then removing it and surprisingly the wall opened to revealed a beautiful imaginary place. There were lot of separate divisions with lot of displays like books, guns, swords, animals like owls, eagles, cats, and many more. Merlin led him into one of the division where there was a old man with age around 70 years.

"Ah, Good Morning Director and Good Morning young Mr..." said the old man

"James" said Harry

"Ronald, He is new entry. See to it he gets a nice wand" said Merlin

"James, this is Ronald, he is working as member for 40 years. One of fine wand provider. He has a shop in Diagon-ally" said Merlin

"Wand?? Diagon-ally??"

"It is a means through which a wizard or witch can do magic. And Diagon-ally is a place where you get everything, its like a market"

Ronald can back with some of the boxes and took a wand out and asked Harry to take and wave it telling him it is made of some-------

"NO, definitely not" said Ronald taking it away.

He is given some more wands and asked to repeat the process but none were approved by Ronald. Then he had gone inside muttering he has one last wand

He was asked to the same and Harry suddenly felt a very warm sensation on touching it and there was glow of light brightening the whole room. Then Ronald muttered "Curious, very curious"

"What is curious Ronald"

"Every wand consists of core from animals. Yours core is a Phoenix feather. Once a feather is given then that animal does not give other but your phoenix gave other feather for other wand and they are brother wands. The curious thing is your brother wand is with the person who gave Harry Potter the scar. He was a powerful wizard, Evil but powerful"

Harry had learned about his parents and him some how destroying Voldermort - who killed his parents when he was one year old and about scar when he could not kill him.

"I don't think he is dead, Harry but he is not powerful enough to strike back. OK. You got everything right - wand, some history books for some knowledge about wizarding world, basic spell books, potions books. Well, that should be enough for now. You go home and have a look over them. Your classes will be every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Don't worry about your school work too much but don't neglect them. We don't want to raise any doubt. I have put some wards around your house, so Ministry cannot detect any magic done in your house. So, you can practice a bit. Also I have taken care of your Aunt and Uncle, so they wont be interfering with you much. Take this portkey and you'll be at your headmaster's room. See you tomorrow then."

With a touch of portkey, Harry was gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN:: I guess you have figured who this Ronald is. If you didnt, I'll give you a clue I rearranged his name. He is not important anyway.


	3. Training

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter except maybe books.

Chapter 3

Harry was having the day of his life. As soon as he came home, he directly gone into his room and locked so that no one will disturb him and started reading books. All of his books were wide spread and open like he is taking all the information at once. He first decided to read a bit about history. Though it is not his favorite but it has to be done to understand the world around him both magical and non-magical. He thought about blood purity to be stupid and prejudice. There is nothing like superiority among purebloods. After all, his mother was a muggle born and was very competitive from what he had heard.

After gaining some information he decided to read some spells and practice them. He could do magic here without having to worry about ministry, thanks to the wards placed around the house. He opened a random page on one of his books and read wand movement and spell and a note, down to the picture telling him to think of a happy thought. He pulled out his wand mimicking the wand movement thinking of the whole day of how happy he was and shouted 'EXPECTO PATRONUM' and to his astonishment there came a silver mist out of his wand. It disappeared as soon as it appeared. He was bit exhausted but happy at the result.

"BOY, STOP SHOUTING NOW" he heard his uncle shout.

He chuckled to himself before he started hunting for spell that would help him so they could not hear him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry found himself in a room after taking portkey from his school. Before him was Merlin with a smile on his face. 

"So, Ha…, James, ready for your class. Let me change …" said Merlin before raising an eyebrow as Harry changed himself into James.

"I just discovered it yesterday after trying to change and found it quite simple, just have to think about it." Said Harry

Merlin shook his head before saying "Harry you are a metamorphmagus. It means you have the ability to change your appearance at will. With enough practice you will be able to master it. First you will learn and practice all about basic spells before going to advance. It depends on how much fast you learn. You will also have training in muggle fighting like karate, judo, etc. and also with swords, guns. In the mean time I will give you a potion which will help determine some of your abilities."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been months since he came here and made so much progress that no one ever made in that small duration. He was no longer skinny but quite built for his age with still improving muscles, thanks to physical training he was receiving like running to improve his endurance, lift weights, etc. He was still progressing in mastering fighting techniques but was not far behind. He was also sent to various places to participate in occasional tournament held and also some of the missions given to him like finding something. Once he got a chance to kick his cousin and his gang when they were picking on some kids in park. His cousin got bruised eye and wet his pants before he ran off.

When it comes to his magical ability, he was master in stealth and concealment with his metamorphmagus ability. He was also done with Curses, Dueling, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Ancient runes and Arithmancy up to OWL level as told by his teachers. He has given up on divination the day he attended his first class. His favorite part was dueling where he occasionally wins mostly due to the fact he has quick reflexes or when he does something unexpected like using wand-less magic as distraction. He was also progressing well in sword fighting. He daily visits library where all the books known or which are considered gone were present there. He would sit hours reading the information he doesn't know.

He has started reading on dark curses, dark wizards and how they try to make themselves immortal. He started reading about them from the day when Merlin told him how he thought Voldemort might be alive because of horcrux he might have created. No one has ever created more than one, but one can't rule the possibility of more.

He was administered the potion to reveal his abilities and learned that he has a long list of things in which rarely a person has ability. He has ability Elemental magic, Shape-shifting, Beast speaking, Animagi, etc. And the amazing thing is he could control all elements – Air, Water, Fire, Earth, and Lightning.

In the mean time, he also got close to Merlin. He learned about his parents, how his father and his three friends calling themselves marauders causing havoc, and playing pranks at school, about them being animagus. He also learned about Sirius. He was close to his parents and how he has not received trial and has a suspicion that their parents have changed their secret keeper. He was also told about ministry and control he was loosing on occasions like Sirius' trial. Harry was determined to find about the truth regarding Sirius. He also learned about his ancestors, him being heir of Merlin and all founders of Hogwarts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As time flew by, Harry's ability also increased both magical and non-magical. He was becoming adept at wandless magic and with practice he had, he rarely had to concentrate. His legilimency and occlumency skills are improving. He practices legilimency skills on Dursleys and occasional person he come across. He also learned the difference between metamorpmagus and shape-shifter. While metamorpmagus can change their appearance in human form, shape-shifter can change practically into anything but you will not have their properties like for example, if you shift into a dragon you can't breathe fire but can fly. When it comes to beast-speaking it is like natural for him.

"STUPIFY" he heard someone say, he dodged and knew well who it was.

"Good to see you too, Dan" said Harry standing in now dark room. Dan was one of his teachers and has this tendency to attack Harry when he seems vulnerable.

As soon as he said that, he saw a spell coming in his direction and barely dodged before setting his plan. He was thinking of trying something different that he knew he could do but need practice. With that he concentrated on the area from where spell came. He could hear Dan curse before moving out of his hide-place. Harry was happy with outcome that he could shake ground at the area using his elemental magic but also was bit exhausted.

Before he could curse Dan, there came a spell in his direction from his back forcing him to dodge and hide behind a rock available. He quickly dilusioned himself and transfigured a rock into a human shape about his size. He knew where Dan and Merlin, who attacked him from behind were due to his aura sensing ability. But the problem is even Merlin knows how to, so he has to take down Dan first and then he can deal with Merlin.

He placed a charm around area where Dan was so he could not hear anything said to him. He put rock under hover charm and made it move fast and as he predicted the rock was shot. Dan out of his cover and was about to turn back when he found himself stunned.

Now how to take down Merlin was Harry's thoughts because Merlin hidden his aura and was difficult to trace him and not to mention he is very experienced. He was about to come to a decision when he found Merlin trying to come out of his hiding, so he took after him but before he could reach him, he was stunned. Damn, it was his illusion thought Harry waiting for someone to enervate him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been three years since his joining into this organization. He had learned a lot since then. Best thing of all, he got three best friends he could rely on. He met them a year ago after they joined this organization. They were Jane, Terror and Plague.

Jane, she is brilliant, wonderful and competitive. If anyone can find anything, it's her. She never says NO for a question or competition. She is hard working.

Terror and Plague, well they are twins and from name anyone tell what they do. Though they are pranksters and enjoy exploring, they have a brilliant mind. They invent things silly but amazing. They always try to mix up magical and non-magical items and get new things.

There was a big boom sound and there was a smoke. "So, what are you guys up to, now" asked James with a bit amusement in his voice while Jane was shaking her head and continued reading.

"That dear James is …" said a twin

"…preparation for next year" finished the other

"I need you guys help" said James

"And that is…" said Jane not raising her head from her book

"Ah… to meet a certain marauder" answered James.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I don't know if I mentioned or not, but Merlin is dead in eyes of everyone outside organization. As to how he is alive is because of his power. Let's say, a powerful wizard lives a long life.

I know those two names are bit silly. I wanted to find something funny but nothing crossed my mind. So, I settled with them. But if you got something please do tell me and I might change.

I didn't know how to deal with training, so I did it this way. Hope you liked it. If I missed anything I will add it in future chapters.


	4. Rescue

**Disclaimer: **I tried to buy everything but price was bit too high

**AN: **Thanks for everyone who read and special thanks for those who reviewed. Yes, they are who you think are. But you are not supposed to know.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Here they were on shore where it was almost impossible to see each other with fog all around them and being night didn't help the matter. They knew it was not the time or the place for fog to be around them, so they were quite sure they were in right direction. James had to convince Jane to accept this plan. He needed her help to locate Azkaban in first place. They would have known it in seconds if they asked any of their teachers, but it's not like they know what they are doing. Twins were other issue, they agreed the moment he told what his plan was. They were incredibly happy like he had accepted to be their genua pig for their experiments.

"I can't believe that I am doing this" said a voice from his left

"You don't have to do anything more. You did your job in finding it. That is enough and you can stay here for our return" said James knowing what her answer would be. She used special satellite, which was sent by organization a long time ago, to check if she was right about the location after she had short listed the possibilities after her research.'Somewhere around the Shetland Islands. The extremently remote, now uninhabited island of North Rona, many miles off the North-West coast of Scotland, has been occasionally suggested as an alternative location, on the grounds of it having been offered for use as a Penal Colony in the 19th Century.'

She seems to think for a bit before answering "You Know that I am not staying behind. If I don't come you three will do something stupid and get yourselves killed"

James shook his head and said to them "You know what you have to do, right?"

Seeing others nod "Right, we will meet in five minutes on the island"

With that twins turned into pair of Eagles and disappeared in the night. James, as shape-shifter thought of flying but decided to give Jane company. They both took some gillyweed into their mouth before swallowing and took off in direction of island.

After reaching the shore they shared a glance at prison before them. They dried themselves and Jane changed into a small Loin cub. They decided to remain in their animagus form so that dementors won't sense them. James himself changed into a black panther deciding it would give him edge in dark.

They decided to check on each floor and if they find they will contact others. So, they split and James found himself going through shadows and found that his floor contained a lot of dementors stationed outside the cell. It was almost impossible to recognize Sirius, thought James with everyone looking almost same with gloomy look, like they are not going to be happy any longer with long hair and all.

Finally, James found what he thought was Sirius and studied him for a while before deciding that it was him. He contacted others with a small microphone giving them a small growl indicating he found him.

He carefully went inside through bars so as not to wake him. After a while he saw others come one by one. Twins were in their other form, fox. James transformed pointing his wand at Sirius. They were in dark so as they would not draw any attention incase some Auror decided to patrol. He waved his wand around the cell once and happy with results turned his attention back to Sirius.

Sirius woke with a start with a look of surprise on his face seeing a small figure in dark pointing wand at him.

Before Sirius could talk, James said "I came here to know the truth." taking veritaserum from his cloak and tossing it.

James could see number of emotions passing through his face happiness, sadness, disappointment before he took the cork and gulped the clear potion into his mouth.

James waited a minute before asking "Did you betray the Potters?"

"No, I did not." came an answer and James knew he was telling the truth because he was also using his legilimency skill on him.

"Then how did their hiding place was known to Voldemort?"

"It was told to him by Peter Pettigrew who is the secret keeper."

"You were the secret keeper, were you not?"

"I was secret keeper, but changed on suggestion of Dumbledore when he told everyone will think that I would be the obvious choice."

"Why would he want to do that?"

"I don't know"

"Then who killed all those muggles?"

"It was Peter, he killed everyone and cut his own finger and ran off in his rat form. He faked his own death."

"Were you or if given a chance would join Voldemort's forces."

"I would die before having to make that kind of choice"

Apparently satisfied, he turned to his friends and seeing them nod, he gave Sirius the antidote before telling him they were leaving and he has to obey till they reach their place.

Not giving him a chance to speak, James told him to change into his animagus form and follow him.

After shock wore off Sirius' face, he for the first time observed the other members in the room and nodded to himself before changing into his animagus form.

James flicked his wand once to cancel the charm he placed and another to wipe out the stray magic so as no one would point him. He quickly changed into panther and followed out.

Once they were out on other side of place, James took a rock and turned it into a portkey and gave it to Sirius who was shocked once again. James explained "It will take you into a cell in our place. Don't worry, we just want our place to be secret and there will not be any dementors. You will get everything there and we will come around shortly to check on you."

After Sirius reluctantly going off, they too touched their portkey and were gone without a trace of them being there.

* * *

Harry, so far had a very good day after being able to rescue his god-father, who was wrongly held for seven years. His friends were also seemed to be happy saving an innocent person. But Jane was watching him with a calculating look on her face. What can he do, he was extremely happy, and after all he can live with Sirius now that he is innocent. 

Finally they decided to tell their real names and personalities and were with Sirius after going through usual procedure among the elders (who were looking at them with a mixture of angriness and happiness) before being announced innocent. All they had to do now is catch Pettigrew and prove to the world.

"I am Fred Weasley" said a twin changing to his real form with red hair

"And I am George Weasley" said the other doing the same

"I am Hermione Granger" said Jane following the order

"I am ..." started James but was interrupted by Jane, no Hermione.

"Harry Potter"

After shock passed through everyone other than Hermione, Sirius launched Harry in a huge hug saying he was sorry for leaving him alone and that he would take care of him from now.

"You are..." said Fred

"Harry Potter. Should have..." said George

"...known with all skills..."

"...you were displaying"

"Alright, stop you two. So, now we need to find Pettigrew or a rat without a toe" said Harry

Suddenly they heard a gasp from twins.

"We know where he is" said two of them together

"He is now at Hogwarts as Charlie Weasley's pet"

"I will ... " started Sirius getting up

"NO, we will take care of it. Don't worry" interrupted Merlin before turning to Dan who nodded and took off.

* * *

After arguing with Merlin that he wanted to be there with Sirius now that he will be declared innocent once Ministry know about Pettigrew, was on his way to his room after being picked up by Dursleys at school. He chuckled to himself as he thought how they didn't know what he does after going to school. 

He opened his door to find someone already there. He moved his hand to take his wand out, but he couldn't. He heard the person say

"OBLIVIATE"

* * *

**AN:** I can't believe I did that, but what can I say, something bad has to happen. Now should I continue writing with Harry's perspective or a chapter with general view. 

Panther is not Harry's animagus form. It is different. I decided to give twins two forms, Eagle and Fox. And Hermione's form is Lion.


	5. Hogwarts

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer:** I did own Harry Potter once…………… However, it was just a dream.

* * *

Harry Potter was an unusual young boy. He cannot remember much of his life before these three years, but has a feeling that he was missing something. He used to get some strange dreams about four people, one of them was he and other three from what he guessed should be his friends. He was abused by his relatives. As far as he can remember, these abusing started after their arrival at #4 Privet Drive three years ago. He was determined to know what it was and how he lost his memory. He found out that he could do things, which normal people can only think of. He used to run to park and do his exercises and tried different things like rising rocks. From that day forward, he used to practice all he could and see how much he could do things. He was hoping a secret group like X-Men would come and take him away from Dursleys. Whenever his uncle or Dudley would try to catch him, he would disappear to other place. He had one company, an owl, he found it in park where it was hurt, and he nursed it to health. After that moment it stayed with him, he named it Hedwig.

Today, he received a letter, actually a lot of letters after his uncle decided to burn the first one. He took one of the letters and disappeared to solace place, he found in park. He read the letter and found that it was an invitation to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and list of things he should bring. After seeing those letters delivered by owl, he thought of using Hedwig. He called Hedwig and asked if she knows a place where he could get magical things and saw her nod. He concentrated on valet of his uncle and saw it coming to him behind the obvious Dudley who was stuffing his mouth. He took some money from it before replacing it at its former place. He got out of house and toward a cab asking the driver to follow the owl. The driver looked at him once as if he was crazy but followed it nevertheless.

After some time he found himself before a small pub that anyone would miss, in fact everyone was acting as if it was not there, but he knew better. He could see a different color coming from that place. Now that he thought about it, he could sense that it was magical. He went inside straight towards the wall where he could see a lot of activity. A person came to him before asking if he was first year. He nodded and could see him taking some stick, he thought it was a wand and started touching bricks with it. To his amazement, it opened to a place called Diagon-ally as told by the bartender. He for some reason felt familiar and found he know some of the things which he should not. He was determined to find what he was missing. On his way he saw people exchange goods with some coins silver and bronze, he thought and rarely gold.

Ahead of alley, he saw a large white building where he could see Hedwig. He got in and saw goblins. After waiting for his turn, he went to the goblin and said "Ah… I want those coins." giving him the pounds. The goblin saw him with some irritation before recognition came to his face and said "Mr. Potter, we were wondering when you would be visiting us". Seeing the smile on goblin's face, Harry briefly wondered if he had stolen something from them before and they caught him.

"Would you like to withdraw money from your trust account set by your parents" he asked

* * *

Harry got everything he must have for school before looking for extra books that would tell him about his condition. He took some books like _Memories of past_, _Mind Magic_, and every book the thought would help him. He also took a book named _Hogwarts, A History_ to see what he should expect.

He took everything to the pub and asked Tom, the person who helped him earlier, if he could have a room and gave him money. He decided to stay here forever; he had money to pay rent, and as far as he know, no would check on him. So, he decided to call Dursleys and tell them not to expect him anymore. Now, he decided to shop for his clothing, both magical and muggle.

* * *

Here he was, in front of Kings Cross, railway station from where Hogwarts Express would start. He moved in front of wall between platform 9 and 10 and could see a glow. He knew that he had go through wall to reach platform 9 ¾ as he read in the book he bought. He found it funny, but tried it nevertheless. He found himself in another place where he could see students with trunks and cage dragging into train. He got in immediately, not wanting to attract any attention towards him.

He found himself a compartment, put his belongings, and sat down beside window. After a while, he heard a voice and looked up to see a boy with red hair around his age.

"Can I sit here, everything else is full" said the boy.

"By the way, my name is Ron Weasley" continued the red haired boy.

Harry saw him looking at him and said "Harry, Harry Potter"

"Harry Potter! Do you have, you know…" exclaimed Ron with his eyes going towards his scar.

"So that's where You-Know-Who…"

"Yes," said Harry

Suddenly, the door opened and in came a girl with brown bushy hair

"HARRY" she exclaimed, her eyes shining as if she found something that is lost.

Harry just kept seeing her, as he remembered seeing her in his dreams. He saw the look of concern and thought she must know him. He was not sure if he should tell her, or wait and see what would happen.

Before he could reply, Ron said, "I will take care of her, mate" to Harry. The he turned towards the girl and said "Harry doesn't want a fan girl. Now shoo…"

Before Harry could blink his eye, Ron found himself outside the compartment lying on his stomach with his face touching the floor, unconscious.

She closed the door waving her wand across the compartment and turned to Harry and hugged him before asking "WHERE WERE YOU THESE THREE YEARS. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WE WERE WORIED ABOUT YOU." tears freely falling from her eyes.

"I thought, I lost you and would never see you" she continued

"So, you don't remember anything," said Hermione thinking deeply before continuing, "I think someone has put a memory charm on you, but you remember something. So, you haven't lost total memory and might have a chance in getting back. I will get research about it. We should not tell this to anyone. We do not know who did this to you and for what purpose. If you have doubt on anyone, don't look in their eyes. And be careful of Dumbledore. Of course, I will be beside you. If anyone asks how you know me, tell them I am you school friend or something."

"Ok" said Harry

'I have a lot to think about' thought Harry

"I'll be with you this time. I am going to twins and tell them about you" before she got up and went out.

"What happened?" came a voice after a while

"Well, she kicked you. She is my friend from school"

"She should have said something" complained Ron

* * *

Here he was now, in his dormitory thinking about things that has happened to him from the day he got letter from Hogwarts. Hermione has not told totally about him, telling him he should remember himself and also that anyone who could perform legilimency can obtain that information, which should remain secret. He decided to learn occlumency.

'I've not only got this Voldemort guy to deal with, but also a mad person who thinks it is funny to remove a part of my memory. What else is to come.' thought Harry to himself finally falling asleep.

* * *

**AN:** I don't know how this chapter came out. I don't even remember what I have written. I wrote this chapter with lot of things in my mind like 'I should update soon' and also the show I have just seen is affecting me a bit.

Tell me how this chapter is, if you think it is bad, I will rewrite it. Otherwise, I will continue. I should write bit more carefully in future.


End file.
